


Southern MF Democratic-Republican

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Jefferson and Madison are planning a secret meeting. Burr needs to be in the room! He worked so hard to be part of the Democratic-Republican; he will not be excluded!





	Southern MF Democratic-Republican

**Author's Note:**

> I felt there wasn’t enough canon era Jefferson/Burr/Madison (Jeffburrmads?) going around. So I wrote this :D . Anyways, this is a standalone, or if you like, you can considered it as being part of the same ‘Verse as my ‘Ice Scream’ fic, where Jefferson and Madison are casual non-romantic lovers.
> 
> Oh, and it's pure smutty smut.

Burr couldn’t believe it! Jefferson and Madison were talking in hushed voices in the corner, excluding him from whatever they were planning. Weren’t they all equal partners in this party! He should be privy to all the secret talks. He worked hard to be part of the team.

He glared at them - they took no notice. They were so deep in their discussion, that the weren’t paying attention to anyone around. He went to them, surreptitiously as possible, until he could hear the whispers.

“We’ll have the place all to ourselves. No meddlesome nobodies to hear us,” Jefferson said.

“That’s great. We meet at dusk?” Madison said. Jefferson detailed the route, it wasn’t too far from the city. Burr knew of the cabin they spoke of.

“Great, I’ll be there,” Burr said. Jefferson did a double-take, finally taking notice of his presence. Madison looked panicked.

“Say what?” Jefferson said.

“I’ll be joining your secret little meeting. I’m one of you guys now, I should be part of what your planning.”

“It’s not what you think,” Madison said, hoping his tone would get to him.

“Huh-uh, so what should I think then?”

Madison kept silent. Jefferson, after checking Burr up and down a few times, then smiled smugly. “Alright, come. We’ll have fun.”

“Thomas-!” Madison whispered-yelled, scandalized.

“Nah, he wants to be there, let’s let him. Burr, we’ll be seeing you soon. Wear something nice,” Jefferson said with a wink. He bid a goodbye, dragging away a mortified Madison by the sleeve.

oOoOoOoOo

Alone with Jefferson, Madison berated him about the invitation. “I can’t believe you did that! What are we going to do?”

Jefferson smiled: “Have sex with Burr, of course.”

“Be serious, we need to find some sort of excuse to cancel or, or -”

“Have sex with Burr,” Jefferson repeated, cuddling close to Madison to calm him down.

“He could have us killed! Or blackmail us! He'll ruin our careers.”

“He won’t,” Jefferson assured him.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, for one, he’s a Princeton boy like yourself,” Jefferson started.

“I can’t believe how we got that reputation,” Madison muttered. There was a colloquial term floating around called ‘Princeton First-Year’. It referenced all the horny boys having sex with each other at that college.

“And he was a soldier,” Jefferson ticked off his argument on his fingers. “And he’s friend with Hamilton. You know what that means...”

“Hrm, fine, so he might swing that way. But, it was supposed to be just us…”

“Don’t worry dearest, I’ve got enough stamina to take care of both of you,” Jefferson said, bright smile boosting with confidence.

Madison glowered. “You better make sure of that.”

Jefferson gave him butterfly kisses until he got a smile. “We’ll have fun, and kick him out after the first night. The rest of the week will be ours.”

oOoOoOoOo

The cabin was quaint, far from the bustle from the city. Lights from lanterns inside told Burr the others had arrived. Politely, he knocked.

Then waited.

And waited.

It was just like them to ignore him.

He opened the door and was greeted by an unexpected sight. There was Madison and Jefferson kissing passionately on the couch. His mouth hung open in shock.

“Oh, our guest has arrived,” Jefferson said. He didn’t jump away from the smaller man after being caught in such a compromising position. If anything, he held Madison closer and he allowed Burr to gawk at them. Madison, in comparison, looked shifted uncomfortably, but didn’t dash away as one would expect.

“What?” It was the only thing Burr could articulate from the sight.

“Now, now,” Jefferson said, “Close the door, you’re letting all the heat out.”

Burr did so, still under shock.

“Good boy. You look obedient. I like that. How about you come here?”

“Wait, what is going on!” Burr finally found his voice.

“Well, you were rather insistent in joining our getaway, we decided we would include you in our merrymaking.”

“This isn’t a meeting to talk about politics? Making deals?”

“Nope!” Jefferson said almost gleeful. The look of sheer disappointment in Burr amused him to no end.

“Then why make me come here! You guys could have just told me,” Burr was miffed. He honestly didn’t care what others did their bedrooms even if the law had big concerns about it. He could have been spending his time doing something more productive. The night had fallen, it was too dark to head back into the woods.

“Oh, yeah, like you would have believed we really came here on vacation. Naw, you would have weaseled your way into our business anyway. Maybe even have gotten some of our opponents to investigate us. So, this way, you know the truth. And you get to have some fun.” Jefferson ended by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Burr crossed his arms, glaring at the men. Jefferson wasn’t wrong that his curiosity would have eaten him until he knew what was going on, but he felt cheated about the truth. Having Jefferson smirk and make fun of him didn’t help his mood either.

After some though, he wondered if he could use this situation to his advantage. Not by blackmail, but maybe after a few climaxes they would be amenable to his ideas. If they liked having him around , over time, he could push his political agenda.

“Alright, I’m in,” Burr said. He pulled off his cravat, unbuttoning his top.

His sudden change of mood perked Jefferson. “Oh, yeah, strip baby!”

Burr slowed down, giving a demure glance has he removed his top. He knew he had an amazing body and he knew how to show it off to others’ delight. Charm was one of his best talent. Each article was removed with seductive precision. He swayed to invisible music showing his best features in every beat. He was confident in his skills, it wasn’t the first time to drive men with lust.

Jefferson was entranced by each of his movement. Madison, on the other hand, looked bored from the show. However, right now, he wasn’t calling the shots. Better keep Jefferson happy.

Fully naked, Jefferson gave an appreciative whistle. “Turn around,” he said.

Burr complied, slowly rotating, flexing as he went. His body was lean, but his muscles were well defined. His skin was smooth, with scare body hair. The only thing that was disappointing at the moment was his penis that stayed flaccid as he showed off.

“Having a bit of trouble there,” commented Jefferson. He almost reached out to stroke it, stopping before breaching the boundary.

“You’ll have to forgive me, but it’s a bit cold and lonely right now,” Burr said, with an enticing hip swing. It was funner giving permission this way.

Jefferson smiled, or more accurately, grinned too widely. “For sure. James, go on and perk Burr up.”

“What?” Madison glared at the suggestion.

“Come on, have fun a little. Suck him, gimme a show,” Jefferson said. He pushed his friend of the couch, wide grin still in place. After some grumbling, Madison made his way to Burr, hand and mouth hovered near his crotch.

“Thomas wants me to suck you, you all right with that?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Burr replied.

“Gotta be careful Burr,” Jefferson called. “Jemmy with great with his mouth. He’ll get you to sing before you know what’s happening.”

“What a grand boast,” Burr said.

“It’s true,” Madison said, glaring up. “Guess I’ll have to prove it.”

“Then do so.”

Madison shuffled near, breathing on the cock to wake it. The warm air was just right to get it to stir. After, plush lips kissed it to get it to rise. When it was sufficiently erect, Madison engulfed it whole, no hesitation.

Burr buckled and moaned at the attack. He was no stranger to blowjobs, but Madison had an unearthly focus, hitting all the sensitive spots in quick succession. He placed his hands upon the other’s head to stabilize himself.

“Shit,” Burr whimpered at Madison kept his relentless assault.

“He’s a god, isn’t he?” Quipped Jefferson. The man had liberated himself, lazily pulling on his cock.

“Hm, yeah,” Burr agreed.

“Heh, taught him everything I know.”

Madison pulled off to argue. “No you didn’t.”

“Okay, true, I didn’t. You were a little whore in your own right,” Jefferson said. Madison wanted to say some more, but Jefferson kept talking. “Come on, keep sucking. Don’t you see how much Burr’s liking it.”

It was true that Burr was enjoying Madison’s skill. The brief respite momentary allowed him to get enough blood in his brain for thoughts. He’d believed he would be the one needed to be subservient and follow their whims. So far they seemed keen on treating him well.

Then Jefferson pulled out a bottle, sloshing the oil inside. “Do you like getting fucked?”

“I’ve experienced it,” Burr answered, swallowing a lump.

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I,” Burr searched for the right words. It wouldn’t do to refuse if that’s what Jefferson wanted. He needed him to stay in good standing with him. “I’ve had some good times in that position.”

“Still not what I asked. I want to know if you _like_ getting buggered. I’ll fuck James if you don’t care for dick in your ass. Jemmy is a huge cockslut after all.”

Madison gave an obscene sign of disagreement, while engulfing Burr’s cock fully again.

Burr lost his next breath from the pleasure. Luckily Madison slowed down for him to answer Jefferson.

“I’ve had both pleasant encounters and some less pleasant encounters,” Burr said. It was true. His spectrum of experience ranged from Bellamy to Montgomery; from tender lovemaking to being nothing more than a hole for release and everything in between.

“Ah, inconsiderate lovers?”

“Yeah,” Burr said, seeing it as the best way to explain it.

“Is Hamilton one of them? Of the bad ones. I’m sure he’s shit in bed. Madison doesn’t want to tell me.”

“Didn’t you already slept with him?” Burr asked. The room - they must’ve! That was how he got the deal!

Madison pulled off again to get his words in. “No, he got Thomas too drunk during supper.”

“Hush you!” Jefferson said. His cheeks turned pink from the embarrassment.

“Hamilton teased and promised all the things he would do, getting him hard all night long, but when it came time to seal the deal, he couldn’t get _it_ up.” Madison had an imp grin before returning his mouth to the cock.

After an awkward silence, only broken by Madison’s sucking, Jefferson resume his questioning. “So, ah, how is it with Hamilton?”

“I’m not saying,” Burr said, seeing how the information could be used sparingly to gain advantage.

“Aw, come on! Tell me does he got a smaller dick than mine at least?” Jefferson showed his cock, stroking it fully erect in his lap.

“Yours is very proportionate to you height,” Burr said evenly. Jefferson understood with a grin, he was very tall after all.

“So Hamilton’s is proportionate too?

“Hm,” Burr gave a non committal grunt. It could have been because Madison had gently cupped his balls, loving them.

“He’s a shrimp! So he go a little dicky dick, huh?” Jefferson felt proud having that over his rival. After an instance of basking in glory, Jefferson asked. “So, wanna have my cock in you? Must be the biggest you ever seen. Admit, it’s the biggest, right?”

Of course it would have been best to agree to the statement. However, a warm mouth reduced his brain power. “No, it’s not.”

“Oh. Whose?”

“Not telling,” Burr said.

“Well, Madison said I was the biggest,” Jefferson said.

Of course, Madison had to correct him. “One of the biggest. Washington still got you beat.” He returned to sucking the cock.

Burr nodded in agreement. Jefferson caught sight of it. “Really?”

Might as well admit: “I was his aide-de-camp for a few day.”

“Damn, you’re almost as much a slut as Madison.”

“I’m not a slut,” Madison said. Burr was getting annoyed that each time Madison got to a good rhythm, he stopped to argue with Jefferson.

“Says the guy with cock in his mouth,” Jefferson replied in mirth. To Burr’s chagrin, Madison didn’t start up again.

“You asked me!”

“Only to get him hard. But there you went, playing with him non-stop for your own enjoyment.”

Madison glared, failing to return with a come back.

“Aw, stop pouting,” Jefferson said, “Come on, I’ll let you suck my cock.”

Madison grinned before remembering to glare. Crawling over, he eagerly sucked Jefferson down.

“Ah, good boy,” he said. “Burr, come here and join him!”

After taking a moment to take in the show, Burr knelt down. Madison didn’t give him any space, almost growling at him as he deep throated Jefferson.

“Aw, shit James,” Jefferson said, “Such a good little cocksucker…”

Madison pulled off, catching his breath. Burr had to admit he was impressed by the display, as he previously said, Jefferson wasn’t a small one. Madison smirked at him, goading him to beat his art.

“Come on guys,” Jefferson called as Burr hesitated Madison’s challenge. “Work together and keep my cock warm.”

“I would like to, but Madison’s not sharing.” It wasn’t a whine, it only hinged on it.

“Tut, tut, James. Don’t tell me I’ll have to punish you if you don’t play nice.”

“I don’t want to play nice,” Madison replied, going back to suck the cock down.

“Naughty boy,” Jefferson said in between groans. “Come on Burr, try to take your place.”

Jefferson pulled Burr so his mouth could work on his base and balls as Madison bobbed upwards. Again, Madison growled, and edging Burr away each chance he got.

“James,” Jefferson warned. Madison took no heed, taking in more space between the legs to squeeze Burr out. Jefferson had to pull him off by his short hair. “You’re being really difficult.”

Madison grinned, drawing in deep breath from the lack of air. “You like it. You love pushing me around. ”

“Hm, yes, I do,” Jefferson agreed, pulling him up to kiss him senseless. The path was finally clear for Burr to reach the cock. Up close, it was much longer than he realized. He couldn’t draw in as deep as Madison so he hummed around it, a technique he knew his past conquests enjoyed. The moan he heard told him it worked just as well.

“Okay, okay, guys, that’s enough,” called Jefferson. One hand was deep inside Madison’s pants, squeezing the cock continuously as he spoke. “I’m gonna blow my load soon, but I wanna fuck some ass first. Burr, you never got a clear answer. Want my cock?”

“I want it,” pouted Madison.

“You always get it,” said Jefferson. “And you’ve been a right bastard tonight, so think of it as your punishment.”

“But Thomas!” Madison complained, getting cut off as Jefferson squeezed his cock and kissed him into submission.

Burr reflected on the question. Jefferson’s size was daunting, but seeing how eager Madison wanted it, it must mean that he knew what to do with it. Getting fucked was a small price to pay to get his plan to work. Not to mention, Burr hadn’t had a considerate lover in a while.

“So?”

“Okay, yes,” Burr said.

“Wonderful, Jemmy, prepare him,” Jefferson handed the oil flask, which resulted in a disgruntled sigh at the request.

Burr got tense when Madison started probing him, the man’s attitude made him feel unwelcomed. It could have been an opportunity for more unpleasantness. But, Madison stayed decent, strangely professional as he dipped oil coated fingers inside of him.

“Hit his spot,” Jefferson requested. It was done immediately, causing Burr to gasp. “That felt good?”

“Y-yeah.”

Jefferson smiled from the admission, happy to see the composure break. “Jemmy, keep at it. He’s making some really pretty sounds.”

Nodding, Madison continued stretching him, teasing the sensitive area. Jefferson came a breath away from Burr, pumping his cock, savoring each moan.

“He’s ready Thomas,” Madison said, pulling away. Burr sighed at the loss, he had started fucking himself on the fingers for more.

“Good, good,” said Jefferson. “You should get ready too.”

“Hm?” Madison looked questionably.

“We can’t let Burr’s nice cock go to waste now can we?” Jefferson had coated oil on the other’s cock. “You prepared him rather nicely. You’ve merited at least some of him. That is, if Burr wants you. You better ask him.”

Madison was annoyed at the suggestion. Still his lust got the better of him. “Burr, can I have your cock.”

Burr could have said yes right away. A tight ass while being fucked; that would be on hell of a ride he never experienced. However, Jefferson relished teasing Madison. If he wanted to stay in Jefferson’s good graces, he should play the game.

“I don’t know… You’ve been mean to me all night,” he said. Jefferson sent him an approving grin as Madison fumed.

“No I haven’t! I sucked your cock! I prepared your ass, you have to fuck me!”

“Hm, that is true… But Jefferson made you do all of those.”

“I - so what?” Madison knew he didn’t have any arguments.

“I’d like it if you were nicer to me.”

“I can be nice!” Madison hissed out as gently as he could. He pulled Burr into a kiss, slowly dialling down the aggression. He got hold of Burr’s cock, stroking it lovingly as he invited the other to touch him. Burr decided to be fooled by the act, responding eagerly and returning touches until the shorter man panted.

“Okay, you can have my cock,” Burr said to his ear.

“That’s great!” Said Jefferson, delighted in the show. “Let’s head to the bedroom to continue.

The three of them went in, where a huge cozy bed laid in wait for them.

“You know, I can’t help but feel that you guys are overdressed,” said Burr. He’s been the only one naked from the start.

“You’re right!” Jefferson started pulling off Madison’s clothing in a flurry to annoy him.

“I can do it on my own!”

“I know, but I like doing it.”

“Just so you can bite me,” Madison said once his shirt was removed. As promptly he said it, Jefferson’s mouth had latched on his neck, leaving his mark. Madison was vainly trying to push him off while simultaneously removing his shirt.

Burr crawled on the bed, waiting them to finish their play. As it went on, he called to them for they were getting too involved in one another. Jefferson already had a finger knuckle deep in Madison.“Are you guys forgetting me?”

“Oh,” Jefferson looked disheveled. “You’re still there?”

“Of course! I said I’d take your cock!”

“That’s what I like to hear, say it again.”

 _Jefferson IS such a pervert,_ thought Burr. Might as well go all out. “Please, I’ve been prepared so nicely, I need you to fill me up ‘till I break. I need your hot, heavy cock in my ass. Don’t make me wait.” He cast a demure look through his eyelashes. It got Jefferson to jump on the bed. Madison gave a disappointed grunt for having been so cavalierly abandoned.

“Oh baby, you sure know how to get me rollin’!” Jefferson grabbed his legs, pulling him up to spread him open. His cock was aligned with his hole, being a tease at the entrance. Burr tensed a moment, then breathed out calling upon his experience.“Good boy, that’s it, be calm. James, get me more oil.”

Madison handed the flask, to which Jefferson dribbled in excess on Burr. He coated his cock anew by rubbing it against the slicked skin. “Okay boy, I’m gonna pressed in.”

Jefferson did, pushing the head, then pausing before going further. “Got a good ass boy, you got my head in. How you feeling?”

“Good,” the pause was good, it gave him time to adjust. “Give me more, please.”

“Yeah, yeah, in a minute,” Jefferson stroked his cock, hand still coated with oil, slicking him good. “James, you’re still prepared?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Madison said.

“Alright, well get to riding Burr then.”

Burr felt Madison settling at the top of his cock, and drop down on it. The drop was fast for Burr’s standard, but Madison did it with ease. The tightness made Burr moan and writhe for more. Of course, that mean pushing on Jefferson.

“Oh, yeah, sweet baby,” Jefferson said with clenched teeth. “But gotta go slowly. I’m gonna start to push in. Jemmy, give us a chance and don’t move, alright?”

A grumbled ‘fine’ came from Madison. “I’m still going to kiss him thought.”

“Just as long as I can hear him moan, sure.”

Burr had no say in the matter as Madison kissed him fully, tongue slipping in his mouth. The lips soon left him to suckle on his neck, as Jefferson pressed in. As expected, he moaned. The slow stretch was great. Fully seated, Jefferson’s cock rested on his sweet spot, each shiver causing indescribable pleasure.  

“Can I move yet?” Madison clenched his ass around Burr’s cock as he asked.

“In a moment-,” Jefferson said.

“P-please,” Burr said at the same time.

“Oh, what was that?”

“Please, please, please, move. Either move, I can’t -” A slight nudge from the cock in his ass cut him off.

“Well then, that’s some nice begging. Jemmy, you can get this party started,” Jefferson said.

“With pleasure.” Authorisation received, Madison lifted himself up, to crash down. The bounce caused enough movement to push Jefferson’s cock against his sweet zone. Madison repeated the action for his own enjoyment, resulting more pleasure each time..

That is, until Jefferson started moving on his own, doing counter strokes to Madison’s.

“Oh god,” Burr cried. He wasn’t going to last long. He wasn’t going to last! He was gone!

The intensity of his orgasms struck him helpless, all senses leaving his body. He could only distantly hear the others as his floated in ecstasy.

“He came already,” Madison whined, trying to milk the hardness before it disappeared.

“I know.” Jefferson’s voice was strained as the ass tightened. He gave himself into the heat. “Fucking great ass.”

“Thomas!”

“Alright, alright.” After a few more strokes in the dazed Burr, Jefferson pulled out, only to push into Madison. The warm cum eased the passage, and a few fucks got Burr’s softening cock out. “Oh damn, forgot your ass is great too.”

Jefferson got into full speed, causing moans of rapture. Still Madison called for more: “harder! faster! don’t stop!”

Burr regained his senses to Jefferson fucking Madison above him. “Hm-buh?”

“Welcome back darlin’,” Jefferson sad breathless. “Don’t just lay there, give me a hand.”

Burr did more than that. He shimmied down, sucking Madison’s cock down his throat.

Whatever Madison said when he came was intelligible. Burr didn’t stop sucking and Jefferson didn’t relent his fucking. Madison twisted away from the pleasure he was assaulted with. Kind Burr allowed him to escape as Jefferson pinned him down.

“Fuck, yeah, James - shit!” Jefferson hollered as he blew his load. He slumped heavily on the smaller one.

“Ack- get off, you’re crushing me,” Madison complained. In response, Jefferson only pressed down deeper, giving a few more fucks to drain the last cumdrops.

“Thomas.” Madison only needed to use the right tone of voice to get the other to comply.

A few shifting got them in a comfortable cuddle. One that, of course, excluded Burr. He watched on, inching closed, wondering how he could join in.

“Hm,” he said, not having anything beyond.

“Oh?” Jefferson lifted a sleepy eyebrow.

“I, hum, what now?”

Jefferson shrugged, causing Madison to whimper a complaint. “Fuck do I know.”

Might as well try. “Well, I got a few ideas I’d like to share -”

“Burr, grab a blanket and shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment for my motivation for more fics like this one!


End file.
